


Catch and Release

by Anonymous



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mild Kink, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: V shows up to Viktor's clinic complaining of a stomach ache, cuddles on the couch ensue.
Relationships: V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Female V/Viktor (since AO3 removed the gender-specific tags, thanks for absolutely nothing guys) 
> 
> Very self indulgent fic I wrote for my own personal enjoyment (heh) but thought I'd share the love.

“Ok, I’m just going to lift up your shirt a little, alright?”

“Alright, doc, you don’t have to give me a play-by-play.”

Viktor glanced up at V from beneath his glasses, flashing his bright green eyes at her.

“Hmm.”

He slid a hand under V’s shirt, lifting to reveal her bare skin. V tried not to think about the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra, though she also considered it probably hadn’t escaped Viktor’s notice either. He leant over her, gently palpating her abdomen with his right hand. V tried not to squirm.

“Any tenderness?”

V shook her head, trying to ignore the sensation of Viktor’s fingers pressing gently into her stomach. It didn’t hurt, not any worse than she was already feeling, but it was a surprisingly intimate gesture. _He’s your doctor,_ she told herself. _He’s just doing his job._ Viktor frowned slightly, taking the stethoscope from around his shoulders and putting in the earpieces. V watched with interest – he had thing slung around his shoulders near constantly, but she’d never actually seen him use it. He placed the diaphragm where his fingers had been moments earlier, and this time V did flinch as the cool disc came into contact with her skin. Viktor drew back, his gaze flicking back up to her.

“Really?” He took the diaphragm and held it against his palm. “Usually having it on me keeps it warm enough.”

“I’m _sensitive_." V said, pouting. Viktor struggled to hide a smirk.

“I can see that. Hush now for a minute.” He placed the stethoscope back on her belly, apparently listening intently for something while V almost strained herself trying to keep still. Again, he seemed dissatisfied, sitting back up after what seemed like the longest half a minute V had ever experienced. Viktor shook his head, taking another look at her scans before flicking the screen away.

“Can’t find anything out of the ordinary going on, V.” He placed his arms on the chair’s armrest, leaning forward conspiratorially as he did so. “You want my honest opinion?”

“Sure, Vik, you’ve never been wrong before.”

He nodded, and then sighed. “When was the last time you took a proper break, huh? You’re going to burnout completely if you keep going at a million miles an hour without stopping.”

“Dunno if that’s possible with my lifestyle, Vik.”

He sighed again, getting to his feet and walking over to his desk. “I know. But at least think about it? For me?”

“I promise to at least think about it.”

Vik responded with a low grumble as he returned with a couple of pills and a bottle of Real Water, catching sight of V’s questioning look.

“Strong antacids. Should help a little.”

“Thanks, Vik.” She looked at the pills in her hand as she took them from him, and had a thought.

“Hey, can I crash on the couch for a bit?”

Viktor’s expression softened. “Uh, sure, kid. I’ve got another patient in half an hour—"

“I can leave out back. I’ll be gone by then anyway, promise.”

He relented, waving over to the couch. “Go on, then. Never could say no to you.”

V grinned in response. As Viktor retreated to his desk, V made her way over to his battered couch, flopping down onto it ungracefully, leaning against the armrest, half lying on it with her legs still dangling over the side. Already she could hear Viktor flicking through matches. Dutifully, she took the pills he’d given her, then laid back fully on the couch, placing the water bottle on the floor. She closed her eyes, letting the ambient sound of the clinic wash over her. The quiet hum of machinery, the quiet and distant clanging of a boxing match. Viktor letting out an occasional growl of frustration. She found herself nearly drifting off, until the sudden absence of noise alerted her. 

“Hey.”

Her eyes snapped open. Vik stood over her, rubbing his normally gloved arm. There was something different about his demeanour, but V couldn’t quite get a read on him. 

“Scooch over, will ya?”

She stared at him, unmoving. She was already comfortable, and moving felt like an effort.

“Nothing to watch?”

“Nah. It’s all reruns. Don’t feel like reminiscing at the moment. Move over.” He said, more imperative this time. “It’s my break, too. Saw you out of the goodness of my own heart, remember.”

“More than enough room for two,” V replied, seeing how far she could push him. “Too comfy. Not moving.” She closed her eyes. 

She figured that would be enough to deter him, despite the fact it was his couch and she could have easily moved her legs over to make room for him. Seconds later, she felt a heavy _whump_ at her hip, and then two loud thuds as she opened her eyes to see Viktor slamming his boots down on the far armrest. He’d swung himself onto the couch to sit beside her, but along the back so he was lying lengthways, like her. His hips, narrow as they were, settled against hers. Then, without warning, he was leaning back, stretching his arms above his head as he laid down next to her. V thought she heard some of the bones in his shoulders clicking. She felt his torso rippling next to hers as he lay his arms down, one at his side, resting on his thigh, the other on the armrest behind her head. It was a tight fit, the two of them side by side on the sofa, but V thought she could detect a slight smirk on Viktor’s face. 

“Nice move, Vik.”

“Whaddya mean? You’re the one who’s insisting on going lengthways. Though, I don’t blame ya. Number of times I’ve crashed out on this couch… it’s served me well over the years.”

He closed his eyes. V took the opportunity to let her gaze rove over the rest of him as she swung her legs up onto the couch. 

“When was the last time _you_ took a break, Vik? Like, really took a break? You’re always busy lookin’ after everyone else.” She said, quietly. He opened his eyes at that, his expression soft as he gazed at her, before sliding his eyes shut again and repositioning himself.

“Ah, I manage just fine.” he replied sleepily. “How’s your stomach?” He asked, moving his arm from behind her head to rest at her shoulder. V sat up slightly as he did so, allowing him to slide his hand down her back, coming to rest at her hip. 

“It’s ok. Pills are helping. Kiss it better, doc?”

He snorted. “Nice try, V.”

To V’s surprise, however, he instead moved his other hand from his thigh, snaking up under her t-shirt, coming to rest lightly on her stomach. Reflexively, she tensed a little, and she saw Viktor steal a glance at her from out the side of his eye. _Play it cool,_ she thought _. Don’t be a gonk and scare him off._

“Hey, sensitive, remember?”

He grinned, and V felt him laughing. It was a swallowed laugh, but pressed up against his body, V could feel the muscles in his abdomen bunching together against her. 

“That’s dangerous information to know.” He pressed his fingers into her, squeezing gently. “Hmm, you’re so soft.”

“H-Hey!” V blushed, turning slightly to give him a playful jab in the stomach. She expected to come into contact with a set of washboard abs, but was pleasantly surprised to find there was a little give around his midsection. Viktor laughed again, out loud this time, lifting his hand away and holding it up in surrender.

“Calm down. It doesn’t bother me. I meant your skin. So smooth. It’s nice.” He said, eyes still closed.

V relaxed, moving her head off the armrest and onto his shoulder. She felt his head turn towards her and he pulled her in with the arm that was at her hip. They lay like that for some time, V listening to his slow, steady breathing. V wasn’t sure how long they were lying there, but she was aware of the absence of Viktor’s other hand. She didn’t want to directly _ask_ him, but… She stretched out, and saw his eyes open at the movement. She arched her back, sticking her hips out, so that her t-shirt rode up over her stomach. Wordlessly, he reached over to rest his hand on her again, his palm warm against her. 

Trying not to quiver under his touch, she wriggled closer to him, moving her head further along his shoulder. He let out a low rumble of contentment before moving his hand up a little, his thumb just nudging the underside of her breasts, before sliding his hand down the line of her belly, fingers brushing against the low waistline of her jeans before sweeping a lazy circle around her navel and looping back up. V had to bite her lip to stop herself from making any noise. She pressed herself into his hand, enjoying the pressure of it against her, lifting herself up and raising her arms over her head so that Viktor could snake his other arm around her waist. He bowed his head, and V felt his hot breath at her neck. 

“Better?” He murmured, his hand still tracing a slow path up and down her belly. V responded with a low, long sigh that was edging on a moan. He started to squeeze her gently every time got down to her lower belly, his thumb pushing against her navel as he purred into her ear.

“I’m no expert, but… I’m sure I can help you relax. Give you a private appointment. Get rid of some of that tension for you. Some physical therapy… might be good for you.” 

V almost melted on the spot there and then, tensing under his palm, which had come to rest on her lower belly. Viktor shifted slightly, and V felt the touch of his lips at her neck, grazing her skin with tantalising softness. She gazed down at herself, watching his hand rise and fall in time with her breathing, his thumb still idly sweeping back and forth. She turned her head towards him, whispering against his forehead. 

“Dunno, doc. Might have to make it a house call. Got some other places that need massaging.” 

There was a long pause, and Viktor’s hand stopped moving entirely, save for an involuntary twitch of his fingers against her skin. He stirred beside her, sitting up so that V slid off him and fully onto the sofa. He let go of her waist and placed his hand on the armrest above her head. He didn’t move his other hand, but by now he only had the tips of his fingers resting against her. He leaned over V, watching her with a heavy-lidded gaze. 

“I’m sure we can work something out.” 

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he dragged his fingertips up along her again, pausing at the bottom of her chest, before trailing back down along her stomach, whisper-light. V shivered under his touch, aware of his eyes on her even as she closed hers, letting out a needy whine as she did so. Vik’s fingers nudged the waistband of her jeans again. Then, he turned his hand, and took two fingers with which he began stroking her, slowly, beneath her navel.

V couldn’t take it anymore. She bucked her hips up as he slid down again, his fingers pushing in past her jeans, sliding into her underwear. And suddenly he was leaning in close, his mouth at her neck again as he kissed her throat…

“Viktor? Are you down here?” It was Misty, at the front gate.

Viktor froze. “Shit.” 

“Uh, Viktor?” Misty called again. “Your 2 o’clock is here.”

“I’m just round the back, Misty,” he replied over his shoulder. I’ll be ready in five.”

His hand was still halfway into V’s jeans, and V was aching. She sat up on her elbows, pleading silently, eyes wide. 

“Can’t you just cancel?” She whispered. A pained look flashed across his face. 

“He’s already here. And I still need time to scrub up. I lost track of time. I’m sorry.” He whispered back, cupping her face with his free hand. 

V considered pressing him, but she could already see he was distracted. Her shoulders sagged slightly in disappointment, but the moment was gone. 

“You can make it up to me. I seem to remember saying something about a house call.” 

She moved into a kneeling position, pushing his arm down further between her legs. His fingers dipped into her, and she revelled in the way his eyes widened slightly when he felt how slick she was. He swallowed, hard, and V could see he was desperately trying to keep his composure. 

“V, I can’t. But later, ok?” He leaned in close, kissing her neck before moving up to her ear. 

“I’ll find just the thing for your stress. I promise.” 

He finally drew his hand out of her jeans, and V flopped back down onto the armrest. Viktor loomed over her, one leg planted on the ground, the other still straddling her. Instead of moving off her right away, he moved down towards her, bowing his head. V watched as he pushed up her T-shirt, and before she could protest, bowed his head to her, kissing her stomach with slow, deliberate pressure. Once above the navel, and then again below. He lingered on the second kiss, and V hummed a sigh, taking the opportunity to stroke his hair. It was springy and soft under her fingers. He lifted his head slightly, and V quivered at the feel of his hot breath rolling over her skin. 

“Go on, now.” He murmured, his voice buzzing against her. V resisted the urge to push his head back down. Instead, she moved her hand away, allowing him to sit up. Reluctantly, she did the same, swinging her legs back over the edge of the couch and shakily getting to her feet. Viktor was still seated, gazing up at her. V leant down, taking his face in both hands, and kissed him, feeling his mouth part eagerly against hers. He moaned as she broke away, and V flashed him an impish grin, satisfied that he would be thinking about that for the rest of the afternoon. She turned to leave, but not before giving him one last quip over her shoulder as she walked away. 

“See you later, Vik. Don’t keep me waiting all day.”


End file.
